


Crack a Deal With the Devil

by choi_chani



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hell, Kdrama, M/M, Sex, Smut, chanhee, choi chanhee - Freeform, deobi - Freeform, kim sunwoo - Freeform, kiss, sunnew, sunwoo - Freeform, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_chani/pseuds/choi_chani
Summary: Chanhee has always been desperate to find his true love, but after four years of searching after high school: he decided to dive into the idea of summoning someone to crack a deal with: Kim Sunwoo, the devil.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Sunnew - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	1. The Sealed Deal

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is going to be my first piece of chaptered writing for sunnew! i hope everyone enjoys it, i'll be updating this fairly quickly because i already have it all written out. leave some comments/kudos if you think i should post the next chapter! <3

I finally break through the last row of trees, and after running for almost five miles, I belly flop onto the dirt crossroads in triumph. I dig my fingers into the dried out soil over and over to make a small hole to bury the metal box, as instructed by the suspicious book at the back of the library. I don't know why I spent my lunch break as a librarian reading books about summoning crossroad devils, demons, or whatnot to make a deal: but, I've just been so desperate that every myth seemed like a fact.

I gracefully slide the backpack off from both of my shoulders and let it drop onto the dirt roads, then find what the books have instructed me to do. I pull out the offering box, which is just basically a metal box filled with dead roses, a rabbit's foot, and a couple fire matches. I nervously start digging a small dent into the middle of the crossroads, which in a couple of minutes turns into a deep plot. Second thoughts start to swirl around my mind like a ball in a pinball machine. Should I really be doing this? What if this isn't bogus? What if I sell my soul on accident? Just do it, Chanhee, do it!

Without further ado, I drop the metal box into the plot and sweep the dirt on top of it and gently pat down on it to flatten the mound. I blow the dust out from under my fingernails. What else do I have to do? I did the offering box. Check. It's buried in the center of the crossroads. Check. Now, it's the worst part. I pull out the Swiss army knife from my jacket pocket and draw out the switch blade compartment.

"I can't believe I'm actually about to do this shit after reading a couple cheesy books at the back of the library." I groan out loud. I whimper quietly as I drag the sharp end of the blade across the surface of my palm, creating a streak of crimson blood. I panic at first, asking myself why in Hell my blood looks black, but then I realize that it's fucking midnight and I'm coming up with the most bullshit excuses to just turn tail and run if this is true. However, I know very well that I can't run or else the demon will be angry for me wasting his time and kill me.

Suddenly, an eerie fog starts to crawl out from all directions around me. The gray stratus clouds weave from between the array of trees and covers my feet like a blanket of smoke in a house fire. Did this work? Did I do something wrong?

"Look what we have here." A mischievous voice presents itself from behind me. I must have given myself whiplash because of how fast I turned my head, causing myself to fall to the ground while cradling my bleeding against my jacket. A guy who seems to be around my age is politely standing in front of me. He's dressed in a formal tuxedo with a pair of ruby colored eyes and hair to top it off. I feel as if I'm about to pass out, not knowing whether or not it's because of fear and the amount of blood seeping from the palm of my hand.

"Don't be shy, pretty boy." He chuckles huskily and crouches down beside me. I attempt to put some distance between him and I, but he grabs my wrist before I go any farther. "Tsk tsk tsk. You cut too deep."

He draws out his velvet handkerchief from the pocket of his blazer. What freaks me out the most is that he decides to lick the blood off from the palm of my hand, causing my face to distort in discomfort. He smirks charismatically before wrapping and tying the handkerchief around my hand.

"Your blood says everything. Choi Chanhee, twenty-two, closeted gay - not that this an issue with me - and extremely lonely because you think you can find a woman who will love you, but end up not doing it because of your closet doors. Is this what you came to make a deal for, pretty boy?" He says with an all knowing tone of voice. He helps me up onto my own two feet, then brushes all of the dirt from off his pants. "You got my suit dirty, you're lucky that you are pretty or else I would've been very upset with you."

"I-," I try to formulate a sentence, but nothing else comes out, only a waste of hot air. He chuckles quietly, as if he's mocking me for being anxious.

"You're pure. Your blood tasted like vanilla extract, by far the best tasting snack I've had in the centuries I've been in this arts of trade. Want me to propose the deal you've been wanting to make since you started running here?"

I don't answer, I just sheepishly stare at him. I'm curious as to how he knows all of this, does he watch me? Does he read my mind? He can read my mind, can't he. If he can, I think he's very attractive, and the way that he calls me pretty makes me want to tear that suit off from his body.

"Oh, would you like to see?" He teases, unclasping two of his shirt buttons to reveal a small amount of his chest. From what's exposed, I can already tell that he has a well built, muscular physique due to how prominent his collar bones are. Well, it's confirmed. Not only do I know that he can read minds, but I also embarrassed myself beyond belief.

"Alright, Chanhee. I'll make the deal short and sweet. First, as rules state, I have to introduce myself. You may refer to me as Sunwoo." He bows like a gentleman in the midst of his sentence, then continues, "I'll cure your loneliness, but in return, I want you. I want your beautiful, untouched soul."

"My soul?" I finally manage to spit out more than a singular syllable.

"Oh, please. What would you be doing with it anyways? Wasting its precious lifetime on Earth binge watching Korean dramas while starving yourself to keep that beautiful, slim physique that you think will attract men. I can see right through that heterosexual facade, pretty boy. You're too innocent, you need your feathers ruffled." Sunwoo teases as he walks around me in a slow circle, his ruby colored eyes basically sizing me up and down as if I were a turkey served on a platter.

"How will you cure my loneliness?" I ask, I'm not just going to accept a deal without knowing the details I'm obliged to be given.

"Smart boy." He nods his head and raises up his thumb as if I've impressed him. "You'd be surprised how people just take the deal and give me their soul on the spot. By curing your loneliness, I'll give you that boy who visits the library that you've been dreaming of shirtless for the past month. I'll only give you and him a month together, not because I'm jealous or anything. It's because I'm the one who wants to ruffle your feathers, Chanhee. You're irresistible."

This man confuses the Hell out of me. I can't tell whether or not he's flirting with me or setting me up for defeat. But, I will be honest, I would love to spend a month with Juyeon, the guy who visits the library everyday. I can vividly recall the time he asked me for a book recommendation a month ago, in which I tried hinting to him by giving him a romance novel. He turned out loving it, the next day he came back to the library, he told me that he read it all in one sitting. 

"Enough with the flashbacks." Sunwoo snaps his fingers in front of my face. "Is a month not enough time for you? You're a hopeless romantic. Juyeon is fated to die in two months anyways. He would leave you in a month after finding out he has pancreatic cancer, feeling too embarrassed to even tell you he has it. I kind of hoped you'd take the deal on the spot, because when he would leave you in a month, I'd swoop in like your knight in shining armor."

It all sounds so compelling. I nervously bite onto my lip as I weigh the pros and cons. Sure, Juyeon will break my heart, but it's still a month. I'd be going to Hell anyways, right? But, isn't Hell scary? Don't they poke the sinners with spears set aflame? Isn't every step like walking through lava?

"You read too many fictitious books, Chanhee. I've been watching you for a long time. You want this deal, I know you do." Sunwoo persuades me in a husky voice, placing his hand on the small of my back and pulling me closer to him so that he can whisper into my ear, "you secretly love this deal."

He's right, I'm only appearing to seem difficult because of the suspense it adds to the tension of this night. I wiggle myself out of his hold and hold up a finger in front of me.

"Under one condition." I confidently begin.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"You have to take my soul when I'm dead." I announce, tilting my chin upwards with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Deal," Sunwoo snaps his fingers.

"And! I want eternal youth." I smirk.

"Done!" He clasps his hands together with a naughty smile on his face.

He just got played, he knows damn well he agreed to not take my soul until I die. Now, if we seal the deal with eternal youth, I'll never die. He laughs cheekily as he extends his hands out to me. I didn't read about how they seal their deals, but the fact that he's making it seem like a handshake seems a bit sketchy to me. I nervously place my hand in his much larger one, and taking me by surprise, he pulls me closer and snakes his arm around my waist. His other hand grabs the back of my neck as he lowers his face down to my height, leaving a centimeter gap between both of our lips.

"Want to know how our deals are sealed?" Sunwoo whispers, his hot breath fanning against my sensitive lips.

I don't answer, I'm frozen in place.

"Do you accept the terms we agreed upon tonight with the deal? Eternal youth, cured loneliness, me not taking your soul until you die." He continues.

"I do."

"Then it's settled, pretty boy. The deal will be sealed with a kiss." Sunwoo says, then immediately crashes his lips against mine, as if he was desperately waiting for this moment. His head sways in all the right directions as he slips his tongue in between my lips and scavenges the entirety of my mouth. His hand on the back of my neck pulls me closer, deepening the kiss even more as he presses the front of his body against mine. Instinctively, I place my hands on his chest in need of oxygen.

He finally breaks away from the the kiss without a bead of sweat on his forehead or his chest rise and falling from the lack of oxygen. He smirks charismatically as he watches me brush my fingertips lightly across my lips as a tingling sensation lingers.

"Now, that, was by far the best kiss I've ever sealed a deal with in the entirety of my career." He naughtily confesses. "I hope you know you're not immortal. You can still die, Chanhee. You just won't ever age, you did not trick me. I'm a lot smarter than I am dashing and sexy. You will be mine soon, I have claimed your soul. Until we meet again."

With that being said, he disappears into thin air, leaving a small puff of smoke in his place. Just as I thought I would have outsmarted a devil, I got outsmarted. I feel so damned to say that I feel like a fool even though I knew exactly what I was walking into.

Until we meet again, scary devil man, Sunwoo.


	2. The Boy I Drool Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter two! thank you to the people who wanted more chapters, it makes me so happy to see people are enjoying this <3 always remember, stan the boyz
> 
> i'm guilty of not proofreading this, so if there are typos: i promise i'll fix them!

I basically have to pry my eyelids open due to how long I must've slept. I'm surprised that I wasn't waking up in a casket because that slumber felt as if it lasted 50 years! Aside from the long slumber, today is supposed to be one of the best days of my life and I can't wait to see how it unfolds. 

I look down at my hand to see the handkerchief still wrapped around it like a makeshift tourniquet. I unwrap it, not knowing whether or not the wound is healed, but I feel like since he licked it that he would heal faster . . . because, you know, devil stuff? According to my suspicions, I was right, there's not a single scratch on my hand. This handkerchief could be my new lucky charm I suppose, it is quite fashionable as well.

I step into the shower, letting the hot runner run through my scalp as I massage shampoo and conditioner into it as I mouth to the words of the music playing from my phone sitting on the bathroom sink. This is when I start to overthink. Is this the day I lose my virginity? No, it would be too soon, right? I'm just going to get my "loneliness cured" as the devil in a tuxedo said. Perhaps Juyeon's month with me will be eventful, especially after sunset.

Aside from my dirty thoughts, I finish up my shower and brush my teeth. Sliding into a casual outfit of jeans with a white button up, I then head off to work with an enthusiastic smile plastered on my face as if I were a wig mannequin in the hair salon. Before I leave the apartment, I make sure to shove the folded handkerchief into my back pocket.

"What's with the new mood, Chanhee? Finally find a drama that soothed your hopeless romantic attitude?" My co worker, Eric, teases. Aside from how little him and I talk to each other during our shifts, I can actually hear a hint of curiosity and concern in his voice. It's typically not "Chanhee-ish" of me to smile brightly as I walk into the library at 6 AM, I'm not a very good morning person.

I slide behind the counter, scooting up closely next to him. I cup my tiny hands around his ears and whisper the good news.

"You remember that really cute guy that I gave that book recommendation to earlier this month?" I ask, resulting in him nodding his head. I then continue, "I think today is the day he finally talks to me."

Eric's jaw drops to the counter below us. He turns his head to look at me with the biggest eyes I've seen on the planet.

"Thank God!" He ironically exasperates. "I thought I'd have to tie a steak around your neck to get you a man's attention."

"Hey!" I whine and slap his arm, but I have to admit, what he said was pretty funny.

"I'm only joking, you know I'm happy for you. It's exhilarating to see you finally put yourself out there instead of shyly rearranging books at the back of the library." He sincerely says as he pats my shoulder gently. "Now, look who's here. Woah, there's even a flower in his hands."

I look over to the entrance of the library to see him, the boy I drool over. Juyeon is dressed in an outfit similar to mine, but his shirt is black and a plain tee instead of a button up. His eyes scan the library in search for something, but before his eyes meet mine, I gasp and duck quickly under the counter and slide myself into the small cabinets, this is the time I'd thank God for creating me to be such a tiny dude.

"Hey, um . . ." I can hear Juyeon's voice trail off, but then he picks up again with more confidence. "Is Chanhee working today, I was hoping to see him today?" His voice is just as I remembered it to be a month ago, deep and soothing. He has a husky voice, such that you wouldn't be able to tell if he was flirting or not because of how attractive it is.

"Oh, I think he's on his way now. He's not a morning person, so he might just be running a bit late." Eric vouches for me, saving my embarrassed ass for the nine hundredth time I've been working in this library. Having Eric is like having that mutual coworker you share the same thoughts with: when does this shitty shift end? When do I get out of here? Those kinds of bonds, but it's only within the walls of the library, I never see him elsewhere.

"When he gets here, can you tell him to go upstairs at the table I'm usually at? It would mean a lot to me." Juyeon kindly asks.

"Of course! I'll let him know as soon as he gets here," Eric replies with his teeth clenched together in a fake smile. After a few seconds, he gives me a thumbs up to notify me that the coast is clear of a 6 foot, muscular guy named Juyeon.

"You know what to do." Eric winks while shooing me away from the front desk. Nervously, I do almost everything I would normally do throughout my shift to buy myself time to recuperate my thoughts because of how my brain is starting to short circuit from anxiety.

"No way, no way, no way." I whisper to myself as I push the cart filled with returned books that I must put back in the shelves. "He's really going to talk to me."

I daydream as I keep placing books back into their original spots, snaking my way around the library like a mouse in a controlled science experiment. But once I come to a shelf with a large gap of missing books in the Adult Romance section, I can see Juyeon through the shelf. I duck anxiously, and continue to walk further down the aisle to escape, which I don't know why I'm doing this. Shouldn't I be confronting him? Why am I being so anxious? Is it because I've never had a boyfriend in my entire life? Is it because my real job is being a couch potato while watching unrealistic Korean dramas that I don't know how to actually confront a man?

Luckily, Juyeon makes the first move.

"Chanhee?" His soft voice asks from behind me. "Are you okay?"

I freeze in my spot, realizing that I look like an old lady with scoliosis as I walk down the aisle hunched over like the hunchback of Notre Dame.

"Me? Oh . . . Yeah! I was just - I forgot my glasses. Mhm, so I had to lean over to read the back of this book. It's really good, I recommend it." I blindly pick up a book from the cart and hand it over to him, not realizing that its the book "Fifty Shades of Grey". I then yelp in surprise as he and I notice the title at the same time, so I quickly grab it back from his hands. "Oh, that's not the one . . . Haha. Sorry, my eyesight is really bad."

"Chanhee, I actually didn't come for a book recommendation today. I actually wanted to see you." He confesses as he shyly tucks his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"You did?" I ask insecurely, swallowing the lump lodged in my throat.

"Yeah! I was wondering if - you know - you wanted to get a bite to eat after your shift. Or coffee, or whatever you'd like." He asks confidently, flashing a beautiful smile in my direction. It's as if that smile could brighten my life for a month, but a month at most. 

Chanhee, should I really do this? It'll only be a month. So what? A month is better than a few seconds, right? 

"I'd love that. We could go to the cafe down the street after my shift, is 5:15 PM a good time?" I ask. I'm going to regret this, aren't I?

"That's perfect, I'll see you then." He sweetly answers before saluting in a friendly manner before disappearing into another aisle.

I exhale heavily, and I can't whether or not I was holding onto my breath that entire interaction. Suddenly, a presence from the end of the aisle startles me. It's a man with ruby red hair that seems all too familiar, Sunwoo. He leans casually against the frame of the shelves as he smirks cockily at me. Is he about to tell me I just ruined my life? Is he going to tell me I'm going to regret the decision I made?

"You're overthinking again, pretty boy. I'm only here to make sure the deal has underwent the sealing process and began running it's course. I mean, unless you wanted me to be here for something else." He teases as he takes a few steps in my direction. I back up a bit with every step he takes towards me until my back bumps against the wall.

"No, no. I'm content." I answer unsurely. He then reaches behind me, his hand brushing against my bottom as he reaches intrusively into my back pocket.

"What are you doing?" I angrily whisper as I shove him, causing him to calmly take a step back. He must be too strong for me to actually push over, either that or I'm weak like a poodle.

"Don't get an ego now, pretty boy. I was just taking back what's mine." Sunwoo chortles as he dangles the handkerchief in front of me. I foolishly hide myself, feeling ashamed that I thought he was actually trying to grab my butt. I don't know whether or not to apologize, but I'd rather not say 'sorry for assuming you were trying to grab my ass while I was pressed up against a bookshelf' in the middle of a library.

"Are you upset that I took my handkerchief back? Did you want to keep it?" Sunwoo raises an eyebrow as he scans my sullen face. I can't deny what he's asking, I really did want to keep the handkerchief. I have a grown habit of collecting things that belonged to handsome people to help me remember their faces.

"I did, but it's yours. I won't keep it from you." I answer sadly, trying my best to seem uninterested. Sunwoo neatly folds the handkerchief and hands it back to me, which I hesitantly take from him.

"You'll reunite with me soon anyways. You can keep it," He shrugs his shoulders, which takes me by surprise. This is the most compliant and softest I've ever seen him, I didn't think a devil was capable of inheriting a personality like this.

"I won't be visiting you until the time is right. I'll see you soon, pretty boy." Sunwoo whispers before snapping his fingers, disappearing into thin air before I could say a goodbye to him.

A stare down at the neatly folded handkerchief in my hands, I hope this "lucky charm" will come in handy in a couple of hours.

[A few hours later]

I wait patiently on the bench outside of the library with my hands folded in my lap, hoping that any second now, Juyeon will appear with those flowers he didn't give to me today yet. I didn't catch a glimpse of what they looked like, but hopefully they aren't cliche roses: something I've always despised the idea of since the beginning of my Korean drama addiction. I just don't understand how people can go googly eyes over a bouquet of red, thorned flowers.

After a couple more seconds of waiting, Juyeon comes from the left of the building with his hands behind his back. He no longer has that plain black tee shirt on, instead he's wearing a dark blue button up shirt with a floral design stitched into the fabric.

"Hey." He greets boyishly, bring his hands to the front of his body revealing a small bouquet of white flowers. He scratches his neck nervously as he says, "this reminded me because of your pretty skin."

"Thank you." My voice almost cracks at the soft gesture as a rush of heat runs up my neck. I can already tell that my cheeks and ears turned to a bright pink. I slowly take the flowers from him, accidentally brushing my fingertips against his rough knuckles.

The two of us walk leisurely to the cafe down the street, which isn't that far from the library. It's only a couple buildings down and it's the same side of the road so we didn't have to cross over the street, which usually has the most traffic because it's the main street of the town.

The two of us sit down and a table, and he won't stop insisting that he pays for my coffee. I found it cute how he banters with me, saying that he asked for me to come with him to this cafe so he feels obliged to pay. Overall, I would've let him pay, it's just in my nature to try and pull my weight so I don't seem broke or completely willing of him spending money on me.

"You like hot or cold coffee?" He asks as he looks over at the menu behind to barista bar.

"I don't mind, usually I just get a vanilla iced americano. Are you sure you want to pay? I don't mind, I usually don't let people pay for me." I tell him.

"You must've had strict parents."

"Indeed, my mother raised me to be quite independent." I chuckle quietly.

"Well, let's break that rule. Let me pay for you, Chanhee. I insist, my mother raised me to pay for the date because it's a gentleman thing of me to do."

"And what if I want to do the gentleman thing?" I tease in a joking manner, but he freezes in spot. He smiles nervously, I don't know whether or not I said something wrong or got him to think he accidentally made me feel less of a man. "I'm only joking, I think it's sweet that you want to pay."

"It's the least I could do for you accepting my offer to this . . . Date?" Juyeon's voice comes out as uncertain.

"A date? I like the sound of that." 

"Good, I did too. I'll get our drinks."

He ended up getting the same thing as me, which is the typically thing of a guy to do when they want their partner to think they have similar interests. It's a thing from all of Korean dramas I've binge watched over my time of being a couch potato when I'm not home. However, I admit that I like the sweet little things that he does. It's some stuff that no one has done for me before, it makes me feel . . . worthwhile and special in a way. It sucks that we only have a month, but I hope to make the most of it.

The date dragged on, even after we finished both of our iced americanos. I ended up finding things about him that seemed pretty ordinary: he likes working out, he has a small friend group that helped him gain the confidence to ask me out today that are sitting in the opposite corner of the cafe watching the entire thing role out like a cinematic film. It's cute to see that he has such supportive friends at this age, they must've went to college or high school together and stuck to their little clique like a blood brother pact. I ended up telling him some stuff about me without making me seem like a lonely guy: my parents live overseas, my older brother works at a big law firm so I don't see my family often.

"Chanhee, thank you so much for spending the day with me. It really surprises me how four hours passed so quickly." He says as the workers come over to tell us the cafe is closing.

"I enjoyed it too, thanks for the coffee, Juyeon." I sweetly smile. I hope this is best month of my life, it might just be the last I have.

The two of us part ways after he walked me to the library since I was too ashamed to let him walk me home since I live in a crumby apartment building. Although it doesn't look bad from the outside, I'd rather not seem like an apartment junky on the first date, so I told him it's the suspense that'll keep the fire burning: which he said was cute of me to say.

"Until we meet again, Chanhee." He soothingly says before engulfing me in his strong embrace, which was much warmer than I thought. Because he has long limbs and the few inches of height he has over me, I can easily place my head on his shoulder. His long arms surround me comfortably, as if I was the perfect size for him to hold. Although this all seems too good to be true, which it is, I indulge in the moment.

I take in the scent of his cologne, enjoying every ounce of skinship he has to offer. Just as quick as the moment started, it ended just as such, leaving me needy for more touch and affection but I know my boundaries.

"See you another time, Juyeon." I wave at his retreating body as he keeps facing me while walking backwards to the parking lot where he parked his car.

Chanhee, get yourself together. Stop smiling so weirdly, you must look like a maniac. My God, do I actually have butterflies in my stomach? Why do I feel so soft and fluffy? Maybe the month I have with him won't be so bad after all, the trip to Hell might not be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be released soon! sorry for the wait <3


	3. It's My Time, Isn't It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the final addition I include into this story! If this story goes well, I will add a follow up epilogue! 
> 
> TW// suicide, death, Hell

I limit my voice to a maximum level of a soft yell, over the past month, this is by far the worst argument I've had with Juyeon. It's been three weeks since he dropped the official question, asking me to be his boyfriend. Then about a week ago, we moved into a large apartment above the cafe where we had our first date the day after I cracked a deal with the devil. But, ever since we moved in together, it's as if he changed.

He's no longer the Juyeon that I fell in love with, he's changed that much. It's as if when we started dating he used to hold me against his chest until I fell asleep, telling me how much I mean to him and that he'd never trade me for anything in the world. Now, he goes off to "work" which I know damn well is the hospital. When he comes home, he plops down on the bed and refuses to eat dinner, saying that he isn't in the mood to eat. He even wears a baseball cap wherever he goes, and refuses to take it off.

"Come on, Juyeon. Just take it off," I whine, reaching for his baseball cap. Before I could lay a finger on it, he forcefully grabs my wrist and puts it back down at my side.

"I'm not in the mood, so stop. I had a stressful day at work." He groans as he confuses my concern for annoyance. I'll admit, it does hurt to see him reject my touch when I want nothing other to comfort him.

"Juyeon . . ." I whisper quietly, sitting down next to him on the bed. "Why are you acting like this? What's gotten into you?"

"Do you not listen to me? I told you that I had a stressful day at work, Chanhee." He lies once again. Right now, I'm debating whether or not to call him out for being a fibber, but I don't have the guts.

Come on, Chanhee. It's your time, isn't it? It's nearing the end of the month. Ever since we moved in together, I've also been having these nightmares of Juyeon being sucked into a black hole while reaching out to me, but I couldn't reach his hand. The deep, dark voice of Sunwoo would skip around my brain like hopscotch, resonating in my ears as he says "Juyeon is going to die of pancreatic cancer in a month anyways, you'll be mine soon".

"By work . . . Do you mean the hospital? Don't hide it from me, Juyeon, I visited the hospital and saw your name on the chart in the folder outside the third room in the cancer wing." I say, I might as well just spill since it's nearing the end, right?

Perhaps I shouldn't have said that because he abruptly stands up with anger written all over his face. His face turns a beet red as he clenches his fists like locked doorknobs.

"You're so damn clingy, you know that? I shouldn't have bothered falling in fucking love with you, all you do is try and care for me when all it does is make you annoying. I'm done, I'm moving out. I can't stand living with you anymore, goodbye." He hollers as he starts pulling all of the hangers out of the closet and stuffing his clothes into a suitcase, too angry to notice that the suitcase won't close because of how messily he's putting everything in.

"Come on, just talk about it with me." I beg, softly grabbing onto his bicep to stop him from over stuffing the suitcase. He shakes me off with some strength behind it, causing me to stumble back a few steps. "Please, babe. Don't leave me," I beg again.

"No, I'm sick of it. I should just say it isn't you, it's me, but sometimes I just don't fucking know anymore. Have a nice life, Chanhee." He chides, walking through me and almost knocking me over as if I was a mere obstacle standing between him and the door to our apartment. He hastily leaves, leaving me on my lonesome once again.

"No, no, no. Not again, please." I beg, what kind of cure to loneliness is this. I'm heartbroken, devastated, abandoned once again. The deal was so fake, I got fooled once again. I never should've went to the cross roads that night, NEVER!

I hopelessly climb onto the bed, curling into a fetal position. I closely hug my knees to my chest, pretending it is someone else's arms wrapped around me. But it's not someone else's arm, I'm alone. I just got discarded like a banana peel, that's probably the best way I could describe this type of pain and feelings I'm undergoing right now.

[A few hours later]

I must've fallen asleep because my eyes peel open to someone shaking my body awake, but I can't tell who because I'm not facing that side of the bed. I groggily roll over to see him, the man I cracked a deal with. He greets me with a cold smile and leans over my body to whisper in my ear.

"Did you miss me, pretty boy? Thought you had more time, didn't you?" He asks in a low, naughty tone. I shiver as his breath trickles down the side of my neck. Hopelessly, I sit up and look at the doorway. Should I make a run for it? No, Chanhee, no. Why on Earth would you try running away from him, he's not human.

"Are you ready?" He asks, extending his hand out to me.

"No! No, no, no. Why now? I haven't even gotten the chance to say good bye to-."

"To who?" Sunwoo jealously asks. "Juyeon? The bastard who left you to die?"

"He didn't leave me to die!" I defensively raise my voice.

"Oh please, don't act like you don't remember what you did." Sunwoo stifles a laugh and rolls his eyes. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, what did I do?

"What are you talking about?" I ask with a dirty look on my face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sunwoo shrugs his shoulders and points behind him with his thumb, referencing to the bathroom. I slide off the side of the bed and look more closely into the bathroom. The light is on and the door is left slightly ajar, but what scares me the most is that someone's hand is poking out from the doorway as if someone was laying on the floor.

Out of panic, I rush over to see the scariest suicide scene of my life. I see my own corpse. My dead body, my lifeless hand loosely wrapped around Juyeon's prescription bottle that he snuck into the bathroom every other day ever since he secretly started getting treatment in the hospital. This can't be real, right? I wouldn't do this.

"Oh, but you did." Sunwoo confirms, definitely intruding my internal monologue like he always does.

I drop to my knees and reach out to grab the prescription bottle, but instead my hand ghosts right through it. I can't touch anything, I can't feel anything, I can't even see my own reflection in the mirror. I start to cry, so I quickly cover my mouth to muffle the obnoxious wails.

"Oh, no. Baby, no. You should be happy." Sunwoo says as he crouches beside, placing his hands softly on my shoulders. It's as if he is the only thing I can feel right now, the only sense of comfort, something that assures me that I'm not alone. I never thought that, once in my life, I'd find solace in the arms of a demon. I lean into his touch, I can't tell whether or not this is what he wants, being that he is flush against me: he could probably even rip the soul out from my body any second now.

"How could I be happy? Because you get to drag me down to Hell? You get to torture me for eternity? I should've expected it, I've felt enough torment on this planet anyways. This deal was bogus." I cry even harder.

"The deal wasn't bogus. You got what you asked for, you weren't lonely. And you'll never be lonely again," He answers in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"Sounds like a bundle of joy, being accompanied by the devils who will stick needles in my skin every waking moment in Hell." I whine, escaping from his touch and putting a good two feet between us. I suddenly feel a rush of anxiety, as if the cold harsh truth has decided to all sink in at a moment's notice. I'm actually going to Hell, there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing!

"You've been reading too many books, pretty boy. I want you-,"

"Stop!" I whine. "Stop calling me pretty boy, I - I just can't stand it."

"Chanhee-,"

"Stop. Just do what you have to do, I don't care anymore. I don't know how you're going to take my soul, just take it."

"Chanhee-,"

I keep interrupting him, trying to stall as much time as I possibly could, but it's pointless. "Sunwoo, I'm scared."

"For the love of Satan, listen to me." He raises his voice, causing me to flinch and insecurely wrap my arms around myself.

"Perhaps you've been very, very, very oblivious. Chanhee, I'm not taking you Hell to punish you. Your soul has never committed a sin in your life. I'm taking you to Hell to keep you beside me forever." He explains, closing the distance between us. He holds out his hand with his palm up, expecting me to place mine in it, but I still have unanswered questions.

"Why do you want me?"

"Chanhee, you're perfect. You're beautiful, inside and out. I've never felt this way about a client, but I just need you. It broke my heart everyday seeing you struggle ever since your parents left you, ever since you and I made that deal." He began a long lecture, leaving me dumbfounded and speechless.

"I will admit, it hurt me to see you in a man's arms that weren't mine. But ever since you came to me at the crossroads, I knew I fell in love with you and your precious soul. And a demon can only fall in love once, and I've claimed you. So you have no other choice to come with-,"

"Take me." I confidently say, eagerly placing my hand in his. "I know the deal I made."

"You do?" He asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Juyeon wasn't the one to cure my loneliness . . . It was you." I answer, finally connecting the dots.

"Smart boy." Sunwoo smiles. He intertwines his fingers with mine and asks one last question. "Do you know how demons bring their trophies down to Hell."

"I'm just going to take a crack and it and guess . . ." I begin to say, then reach up on my tippy toes to get onto his level of height, close my eyes, and connect my lips with his.

He smiles into the kiss and his arms envelope around me, pulling me closer to his body. My heart beats so quickly that I bet he can feel it because of how our chests are pressed together. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his red hair, tilting his head downwards to deepen the kiss. His tongue slips into my mouth from between my lips and naughtily teases me by tickling my own. Accidentally, I moan into the kiss and sink deeper into his arms: almost to the point that I'm fully dependent on him to keep me standing.

I then ask, "was I right?"

"Yes." Sunwoo answers happily. "You're mine now. You can open your eyes now."

I open my eyes now, finding myself in a garden. The garden stretches for miles and miles, there's nothing else around us besides a small cottage. Did we just teleport somewhere?

"It's not very pretty inside, I promise you that. It may be scary in there, that's the entrance to Heaven or Hell, and I'm your escort. Don't be afraid when we go down there, I'll protect you." He explains as he guides me to the door of the cottage and places his hand on the doorknob.

"Welcome home, pretty boy." He says as he opens the door, guiding me inside.

"Forever and always, pretty boy." Sunwoo kisses my forehead. "I'm happy I get to be the one to ruffle your feathers when you're ready."

Perhaps cracking a deal with the devil wasn't at all that terrible, perhaps it's the best decision I've ever made in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so, so, so much. leave comments/kudos if you'd like an epilogue <3


	4. Forever By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw//
> 
> kissing, sex, mention of body parts, sexual activity, Hell, drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super, super sorry! my laptop got messed up or something so i had to bring it in to the electronic repair shop the day i was going to post the epilogue ): so i'm using my roommates computer to write it! since you guys wanted an epilogue, here it is!

He places his hand on the small of my back and guides me through the door way into the cottage. Sunwoo closes the door behind us and snaps his fingers, causing a long row of torches to set aflame. This place appears to be a tunnel: white tiled walls, white floors with black checkerboard designs, and not a single sign of life. It's as if this tunnel runs for miles and miles because of how far the straight shot seems to travel.

"The torches are the color of the soul in which whoever is being guided to the afterlife, yours is white. It's almost an eyesore to look in this tunnel because of how white it is." Sunwoo says as he begins walking. I follow him like a lost puppy, closely walking in his shadow.

Small echoes of our footsteps travel down the tunnel, resonating at least five times with each step. I didn't know dying would mean you'd have to do cardio before making it to the afterlife, and being how narrow the tunnel is: it makes me feel bad for the heavier people. Can't Heaven or Hell be a bit more considerate and simple? Why is there even a tunnel? So many questions swirl in my head like ice in a lemonade pitcher during a family picnic.

We finally reach the end of the tunnel, revealing a large open room with a fountain in the middle. The white, three level, marble fountains spews out a small geyser of water from the mouths of two statues: on the left is a small devil with a pitchfork, and on the right is a cupid with a small bow and arrow in it's hands. It's quite pretty, so I take a few steps closer to look into what I would have assumed to be crystal clear water with coins on the floor: but I'm mistaken. White and black flower petals swirl around in tiny currents casted by the rippling effect of the water running into the well from the mouths of the statues. There's no bottom to this fountain, unless it's just too deep for the light to reach the floor.

Sunwoo walks up beside me and takes off his blazer, folding it neatly and making it vanish into thin air. He loosens the top two buttons of his white undershirt, revealing his prominent collarbones that I just can't muster the strength to take my eyes off. It reminds me of the night I first met him at the crossroads, when he teasingly unbuttoned some of his shirt and revealed those same strangely attractive collar bones. I can see his lips move, but I'm too immersed in staring at his toned chest to hear the words coming out of his mouth.

"Hello? Hello?" He asks impatiently while waving his hand in front of my face, effectively dragging me out of my daydream.

"Oh - sorry. What did you say?" I stutter, instantly dragging my eyes up from his collar bones to his eyes.

"Can you swim?" He questions while pointing at the water in the fountain.

"I can't," which is true. I can't remember the last time I jumped into a pool and managed to float with my head above the water. I either needed to be saved by a lifeguard or had someone give me some kind of buoyant implement to keep me afloat. His eyebrows furrow in what seems like surprise.

"Can you hold your breath?" 

"I guess." I scratch the back of my neck shamefully, regretting my decision of telling him that I can't swim. Why is he even asking me these questions anyways? 

"Good enough." He shrugs his shoulders with a roguish smile pulling at his lips. Before I could say another word, he scoops me up from under my armpits and tosses me into the fountain. 

The water is much, much colder than I would've assumed. Just before my head slipped under the chilling water, I take in a huge amount of oxygen, puffing up my cheeks and chest. Then the ceiling and view of the torches in the room start to fragment at the fault of the disturbed water. The weight of my soaked clothes start to drag me farther and farther away from the surface. The bubbles escaping from my nose and mouth wiggle their way back up, finding a path of freedom out of this hydrodynamic isolation.

Moments later, Sunwoo professionally dives into the water. I would've guessed that he would try pulling me back up to the surface like some kind of sickened baptism, but instead he places his large hands on my shoulders to guide me down further into the water. The light from the surface can just barely reach us anymore. And just as I was about to assume I would've drowned to death, if that is even possible at this point, I feel my body resurface. It was as if the universe we were in did some weird flip, a full 180 in which I now was above him as he pushed me upwards.

I throw my arms over the ledge of the fountain, letting my lower body dangle heavily below me. Finally emerging up from beside me, Sunwoo effortlessly throws himself over the rim of the fountain and gracefully lands on his feet. My eyes finally start to roam where I am. This place looks like Rome, but the skies are a shade of every pink and red imaginable. Not a single star or sun in the sky: I know I'm no longer where I used to live. This is it, isn't it. I'm in Hell?

At the snap of his fingers, three people dressed in haggard tunics run up to Sunwoo, kneeling before him in worship. The skin on their knees are charred, probably from kneeling before him every time he makes himself present .

"Bring me a new suit, sinners." He orders sternly, referencing to them as sinners. He begins to take of his shirt that rests against his muscular torso like a sticker, dipping in between his prominent abs that accentuate his beautifully shaped torso and abdomen. Once again, I can feel myself staring and unwilling to look away.

"You'll get all of this," Sunwoo motions to his body, "another time, pretty boy."

A rush of heat runs up from my neck, tinting my cheeks and ears with a bright shade of pink. The sinners return promptly with a newly pressed tuxedo, neatly folded in each of their hands. Sunwoo takes his clothes and shoos them away with a simple wave of his hand with one last order, "bring one in a smaller size for the pretty boy as well."

The three look around in confusion, but understand what he means once their eyes meet mine. I can understand the look on their faces, which seems to be a questioning look, since I'm still in the water dangling off the ledge like a sloth on the edge of a cliff. They then scurry off in search for some attire in my size, which might be difficult: I have a slim body with very even proportions, such that botiques said that I'm a hard man to dress snuggly. I would often require belts in the smallest size, or they would have to make more holes to compensate for how small my waist is.

Sunwoo reaches his hand out to me, which I place mine into. As if I were weightless, he hoists me out of the water like a sardine at the end of the fishing rod. He helps me stand on the clam white concrete. With every drop of water that drops onto the ground, a small puff of vapor takes its place because of how hot it must be here. The sinners return once again, in each of their hands is an article of clothing similar to Sunwoo's: a blazer, a white undershirt, black socks, black pants, and black shoes. Basically a tuxedo but without the tie.

"Welcome, pretty boy. Welcome to Hell." Sunwoo says, twirling around in a circle with his arms extended out to his sides. I take a look around again, fully taking in the setting and atmosphere of this place. Winged beasts with disheveled wings with scrapes and holes scour the sky like mighty dragons. Along the concrete pillars of this Rome-looking region, gremlins crawl up like invasive insects on tropical forest plantation. And everywhere else, like tiny ants, men and women dressed into haggard dark colored tunics roam around doing what seems like repent: dragging wheelbarrows filled with nether rock, cleaning the steps and architecture. All while they do this labor, each of them have chains bound around their feet, neck, and arms. Behind the cluster of sinners is a large Roman castle, which must be the castle that Sunwoo resides in.

"Let me bring you to where we will spend our time together, you and I forever." Sunwoo seductively whispers in my ear. "Inside there's a big bedroom, with a large bed, enough privacy for you and I to enjoy our-,"

"Sunwoo." I interrupt him, feeling the need to protect my innocence. "I just need to change into these clothes."

"As do I. Pretty boy," Sunwoo cockily responds.

He and I walk down a brick path towards the castle, weaving our way through labor workers digging up trenches for red rivers to flow through. Just before the castle, men and women in cages dangle from chains stretching up to the sky so high that you wouldn't be able to see what the chains are attached to. They look like they are stuck in bird cages because of how limited the space is in those confinements, but I guess it serves them justice, right? They deserve it, so I shouldn't feel bad, right? I can tell that my time with Sunwoo won't be the best because of my sympathetic nature and big heart.

We enter the grand castle, in which he guides me up a long trail of stairs that travel in a spiral. He then opens the door as if he were revealing a secret chamber, happily encouraging me to enter with his endearing ruby eyes. Inside is a large bed covered in velvet sheets, across from it is a massive balcony that oversees the entirety of his section in Hell. I awkwardly look at him, waiting for him to leave the room; however, he starts stripping in front of me. He drops his shirt and pants to the floor, sitting on the bed with nothing other than his boxers on, expecting me to do the same.

"Ah, so you want me to help you?" He naughtily asks. Before he could stand up, I put my hand up in reference for him to stop getting up. I take off my jacket, turning my back to him as I button up the white shirt around my torso. I then hide my lower body by tying my jacket around my waist so I wouldn't reveal anything I haven't shown a man before in my life. I slide into the pants, which has an adjustable waistband that I can tighten to better fit my waist.

"Don't forget this, Chanhee." Sunwoo's voice creeps over my shoulder as he holds open the blazer behind me and letting me slide my arms through the sleeves. I then turn around to see him in a tuxedo, which I'm slightly disappointed because I was expecting to see his toned body once again. But then again, I should probably be protecting my innocence, right?

"I know you're overwhelmed right now, and you're probably confused. So let me tell you how you and I will be together forever. You will rule this section of Hell beside me. It must've been fate because demons can only fall in love once, and being that I fell in love with the most pure soul in the universe, it must be Satan's and God's wish for you to help me right the wrongs with all of the sinners." Sunwoo begins as he brushes his hand down the side of my cheek, sending a small shiver down my spine. "I want you to fall in love with me, if you haven't already."

He starts closing the distance between us, but every time he takes a step forward I try to keep the distance by taking a step back. I feel the backs of my legs press against the bed as I fall onto my back. Sunwoo playfully hovers over me, tightly gripping the sheets on either side of my head. My heart starts to pound against my chest at a rate I've never experienced before as he lowers his head down to my level. Brushing his lips teasingly against mine, I feel my breathing bitch and chest stop moving. Am I having a heart attack? What is this control he has over me? Why do . . . Why do I like this control he has over me?

"Maybe you have fallen in love, I can hear your heart beat." Sunwoo whispers, his lips brushing against mine with every syllable. He hungrily presses his lips against mine as he rolls over, pulling me on top of him to straddle his lap he he begins to leave a trail of kisses down my jawline and neck. A small moan of pleasure escapes from between my needy lips as he starts sucking on the sensitive skin between my collar bone and neck.

"You," he leaves a kiss, "are," another kiss, "so," another kiss, "damn beautiful, Chanhee." 

He places his hands on my hips as he slowly presses against my bottom such that I could feel his hardness against me. He starts to slowly guide my hips against his crotch, teasing his sensitive area against me. He then collides his lips against mine once again, biting onto my lower lip causing me to open my mouth in response. Without another second to spare, he takes the opportunity and slides his tongue into my mouth, smiling cockily into the kiss which only drives me insane. Am I seriously kissing the ruler of Hell? Am I about to lose my virginity to a demon?

I tangle my fingers in is red hair, tilting his head back so I can not only catch my breath, but also start leaving butterfly kisses of my own down his neck. He groans hungrily, begging for more. He closes his eyes in delight as I trail my hand down his chest, letting my fingers cross over his abs which is unfortunately covered by his shirt.

"Want me to take it off?" He asks. I can tell he tried to sound confident and sexy, but by the way his voice shakes I can tell he's weak under my touch. But then it finally hits me. Am I ready for this? I've never done this before. What do I do? Sunwoo notices the petrified look on my face, his face changing from sexy to worried in a split second.

"Are you okay?" He asks, "are you not ready?"

"I-," I begin to speak, but only hot air expels from my mouth. Without another word, I bury my face in his neck. With another surge of confidence, I slyly whisper in his ear, "take it off."

Sunwoo takes my face into the palms of his hands and gives me a look with raised eyebrows, "are you sure?"

I nod in response, instantly giving him the permission to attack my lips once more. He places his arms around my body, tightly gripping on either sides of my waist as he falls to his back, pulling me down with him. He starts to unbutton his shirt, messiling breaking our kiss. He rips off his shirt, not wanting to take the time to unbutton the rest. He slides his toned arms from out of the sleeves and starts to unbutton my shirt as he kisses my neck needily. Sunwoo places wet kissing down my collar bones as he slides the sleeves off of my arms, leaving both of our upper bodies exposed.

He flips us over and gracefully places himself between my legs. He unzips his pants and slides out of them: leaving him only in his black boxers. Slightly intimidated by the size of his bulge, I swallow a large lump in my throat. I then undo the waist band of my pants to let Sunwoo pull them off of me in a manner that I find so strangely attractive. The way he moves his muscules, the way he exerts his dominance through every display of physical contact. It makes me yearn for more, internally beg for me, wish for more. Sunwoo grabs my knees and gently spreads them so he can find a better position closer to my crotch. Naughtily starting to trail kisses from my stomach to my chest, I whimper hungrily.

"Fuck." I mutter in pleasure as he starts to slowly grind our crotches together.

"You like that, baby?" He teases as he starts to grind our crotches at a quicker pace. He grabs my thighs and pulls me closer against him. Instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist as he puts all of his weight on me. Still with our underwear on, he smoothly grinds against my bottom with his hardness, making me even more and more needy with every stroke.

"Are you sure your ready? We have all the time, never aging, never growing old. Forever like this. We have all the-," Sunwoo begins to ask for permission again, but I cut him off with a sloppy kiss.

"I'm ready. There's a first for everything. And every first will be with you, because I'll be forever by your side." I reply, causing him to smile happily.

"I like the sound of that, pretty boy." He smirks as he slides the underwear off of both of us, revealing both of our fully naked bodies. With not a single inch of us covered by a single piece of fabric, and I wouldn't want it any other way. The only man I'd show my naked body so vulnerably to would be the one who promised to cherish and protect me forever, Sunwoo . I couldn't imagine making a deal better than this, and I'll never regret meeting him. I'll never regret going to Hell with him.

This is the best deal I could've cracked with the devil. For the devil himself was what I got out of the deal, I have Kim Sunwoo forever and always, he's the true cure to my loneliness.

[The End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your support on this story! <3 comments, kudos, and shares are so meaningful if you would do that!


End file.
